


Exhilaration

by Flirty_Banana



Series: The Oddest Pairings (and some not so odd ones too) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Episode: s10e16 Lockdown, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Over Sensitized, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Orgasm Torture, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rape, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, You Dont Need To See Criminal Minds To Read This, rape as in he really doesn't want it but it feels really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: Spencer screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, cum splattering up his chest and hitting himself in the face. Leader laughing as he chased his own pleasure.He pulled at his wrists, feet flexing as he screamed, and screamed, and screamed all inhibitions truly gone now. Flushing from his face all the way down to his chest, red painting across pale skin as the others cock tore through him.________ORThe author likes to be mean to twinks(AU of Criminal minds s10e16 Lockdown, where the FBI team gets trapped in a prison and the inmates are set loose)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Inmate Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Oddest Pairings (and some not so odd ones too) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758898
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Exhilaration

**Author's Note:**

> Ya girl wrote this with inch long acrylics so you all better enjoy it!

Blaring red lights flashed wildly over head, casting odd shadows and making him dizzy.

Spencer darted down the hall, away from the enraged voices of the freed inmates, and swung a corner so hard he nearly toppled over. Spotting a door labeled “Janitorial” he scrambled toward it, slamming the door shut behind himself, and nearly collapsing against it as he panted harshly.

Spencer winced as he dragged in another near painful breathe, lungs screaming at their harsh treatment. After discovering the lack of a lock on the inside of the door, the agent hurried to find another hiding spot as the sound of pounding feet, and angry shouts drew closer.

_There_!

Tucked into a dusty, dark, corner of one of the shelves was a neat row of buckets, basins, and large flower pots. They didn’t actually take up much room when he looked closer, the shelf being deceptively deep, and the tools were a convenient cover.

Hurrying, truly panicking now, he pushed the tools aside and hauled himself up onto the fifth shelf. Lying on his side, back against the wall, he pulled the tools back in front of himself and quickly fell still. Waiting with baited breath.

_“Where is he!”_

_“I don’t fucking know Roberts! He just disappeared!”_

_…_

_“Heh, we’ll see about that.”_

Spencer barely kept from flinching as the Janitor’s closet was kicked open five, fairly giant, inmates filing in. The presumable leader of the group was at the front, shoulder length brown hair frazzled from the chase, old stubble decorated a strong jaw, and wild green eyes darted about the room. Tattoos wound up the corded muscles of his right arm, and Spencer’s blood ran cold at the sight of the gun clutched tightly in his large hand.

The other inmates were of a similar state, sans gun, they were all big, muscly, tattooed, absolutely terrifying men.

Aside from the last to enter the room, he was the one Spencer immediately internally dubbed Stretch. The man looked like he was twice as tall as the lanky agent, though still muscular, he still looked like a weird, tattooed string bean, with a mean glare.

The leader glared at the other inmates, snapping at them to tear apart the room, while Stretch looked around the surprisingly spacious Janitor’s closet. Spencer felt cold sweat drip down the back of his neck as Stretch stepped further into the room, consequently closer to the agents hiding spot, and narrowed his eyes at the shelving unit currently housing Spencer

Quick as lighting Stretch’s big hand snatched a hold of Spencer’s ankle, holding so tightly he felt his bones grind together. He let out a yelp as the inmate dragged him out of his hiding place, and off the shelf. Landing with a harsh _slam_ and a pained groan, Spencer was left defenseless as the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

Disoriented, he couldn’t fight back as he was wrenched up and dragged around, arms twisted behind his back, as he came face to face (face to chest more like geez what were they feeding them?) with Leader.

“Well, well boys what do we have here?” He grinned nastily, “Good job Slim.”

_Huh, he was almost right on the dot._

_He still thought Stretch fit him better though._

_________________

Big hands tore at his clothes, restraining, pushing, pulling, and controlling no matter how hard he fought.

The cheers of the remaining three inmates made embarrassment, and humiliation bloom in his chest.

Spencer yelped as his legs gave out from under him, Leader and Stretch chuckling cruelly as they followed him down. Now pinned on his back, Spencer had an even rougher time of struggling.

“No!—“

He lashed out with his foot as Leader’s hands caught hold of his belt, his shirt and tie already ripped clean off of him, and nailed him in the face. Leader grunted loudly in pain, finally succeeding in ripping off the agents pants.

“Little bitch!—“

Spencer cried out as pain exploded in his face, Leader’s hand cracking across his check so hard his vision whited briefly, before he finally fell still. Stretch gripped his arms tighter above his head, cooing meanly from his position above his head.

“There we go, you gonna be good now?”

Leader grunted from his spot between his legs, “Ugh, ‘ere hold him better won’t you?” He forced Spencer’s legs up by his head offering them to Stretch, the agents stomach clenching in trepidation as he tried to force them back down futilely.

Stretch released the agent’s wrists for a split second, just long enough to hook his elbows around naked knees and pull mile long legs above his head, before snatching up one thin wrist in each big hand and pulling them through the space between Spencer’s legs.

Spencer whimpered, truly hopeless now, as the big man ripped through the fabric of his underwear. Cold air licking across his skin as his nakedness was revealed.

________________

Spencer screamed as his orgasm ripped through him, cum splattering up his chest and hitting himself in the face. Leader laughing as he chased his own pleasure, and Spencer writhed as the inmate continued to fuck him roughly. He pulled at his wrists, feet flexing as he screamed, and screamed, and _screamed_ all inhibitions truly gone now. Flushing from his face all the way down to his chest, red painting across pale skin.

His curly hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, drool dripping from parted lips as he panted harshly, hips jerking as he rode the aftershocks of such a forceful orgasm.

His flush turned darker as he heard the other inmates yell their encouragement, Stretch cooing filthy endearments into his sweaty face, finding such amusement in his torment.

Spencer’s eyes rolled, vision whiting out again, as something deep inside of himself was struck. Pleasure burned through him flashing hot through his whole body as he convulsed, twisting his wrists around in big hands, trying to escape the painful pleasure that was gradually forcing his cock back to hardness.

“There we go— fuck—finally found it huh?”

Leader grunted above him, smiling nastily as he thrusted harder, Spencer screeching and twisting in their grip. White hot pleasure mixing with burning pain, as he took what they forced upon him, tears beading in the corners of his eyes.

“Hah!— there we go you little slut! You like that don’t you?”  


Spencer clenched his teeth together, turning angrily away from the sneering faces above him, as he panted harshly.

The agent froze in horror when cold metal was pushed under his chin, his eyes straining as they flew up to the grinning face above him.

The gun pushed harder into his chin, effectively pinning him in place, as Leader’s thrusts slowed into deep hard pulls, each time stabbing into his prostate dead on. The only part of his body not quelled into terror, induced stillness were his hips, which still jerked minutely in pleasure no matter how much Spencer tried to force them still.

“I asked you a question whore.”

Spencer bit his lip defiantly.

The inmate gave a particularly brutal thrust, the sound of the gun cocking cutting Spencer’s shout off abruptly.

“I know you heard me. Do. You. Like. It.”

Spencer _broke_ , choking on a sob as his tears finally fell, he could hear the other inmates jerking louder, their cocks noticeably hard through the prison jumpsuit suits.

“Y-yes—“

He choked on his own spit as Leader’s thrusts picked up, slamming harder and faster into him than before, the loud _shlick, shlick, shlick_ echoing the room over the other prisoners cheering.

“LOUDER” Spencer sobbed loudly.

“YES!”

The gun rubbed the flesh under Spencer’s chin raw, Leader smiling perversely as he tore apart the slender agent below him.

“SAY IT!”

Spencer cried louder, sobs tearing up his throat as pleasure forced its way into him. Despite the pain, the gun at his throat, and the perverse jeering surrounding him, his cock had grown hard again. It stood angry and red, clear fluid dripping from the head.

“I like it.”

Leader’s giant hand clenched around Spencer’s abused cock, jerking it harshly. The agent shrieked, fighting hard against the hands holding him, as white hot pleasure-pain lanced up his spine. He bucked, momentarily forgetting the gun at his throat, in his hast to get away from the others hand.

“LOUDER!”

Spencer quaked, tears streaming down his face as his insides wound tighter, and tighter. His pleasure winding like a taught spring, before it finally snapped, cum spurting weakly from his penis in contrary to the fire ripping through his veins.

“I LIKE IT, I LIKE IT, I LIKE IT, ILIKEITILIKEIT _ILIKEIT_ —“ His voice choked off into a whine, convulsing and choking, as the inmate continued to jerk him far past his orgasm. Leader’s thrusts growing stuttered and irregular as he finally came, liquid heat painting the agents insides.

Spencer mewled as Leader pulled out, over sensitized and mind nearly gone, the others cum dripping from his inflamed hole.

_____________

Spencer’s mind was a haze as Inmate #3 gripped harsh fingers in his hair, forcing his mouth down on his cock.

“Bite me, and I will make you regret it.”

Spencer was now on his knees, chest forced to the floor and neck bent awkwardly so the inmate could slide his cock across his tongue, his own tie binding his wrists behind his back. Inmate #4 was behind him, thick fingers circling his prostate almost lazily, periodically dragging his nails right through the center; Spencer’s hips twitching back onto the prisoner’s fingers, swaying gently between the two.

Leader and Stretch were off to one side, watching avidly as they lounged against the shelves. Stretch had already taken his turn, and was content to watch and fondle himself to the show.

_Stretch flopped onto his back, hauling the agent into his lap and bodily forcing him to bounce on his cock._

_Spencer, whined and shouted the inmate’s cock far longer than Leader’s, and it forced its way in much deeper._

_“There we go, take it. Take it.”_

_The inmate had wrung another orgasm from the agent, his cock squirting clear watery fluid over them both as he writhed. The inmate moaning as he pinned Spencer flush to his hips, the agent’s long fingers clawing at his wrists as his cum flooded into the already wrecked passage._

Spencer screeched, pain pulling him away from his thoughts, as the inmates pushed themselves inside together. His screams choking off into muffled moans as #3’s cock forced its way down his throat. #4 groaned loudly behind him, thick fingers digging into his hips and ass, before he started up a punishing rhythm.

Rough and brutal, dragging muffled shrieks and whimpers from Spencer’s throat, more tears falling down his face.

#3 rammed down his throat, the agent gagging violently, coughing and spitting, the inmates cock dragging out slimy, foaming, white spit from deep inside his throat, It dripped down his chin and coated his throat, slick and shiny.

#4 laughed nastily, “Look at you, such a pretty mess.” His fingers dug into Spencer’s hips even harder, dragging him back to meet his thrusts forcibly. The agent writhing under them, as he was bound roughly between the two.

Spencer clutched at his own wrists, holding on for dear life, as his stomach clenched painfully.

The prisoners both grunted, their thrusts speeding as they reached their peak, spilling inside the shaking agent. Spencer’s cries were choked as cum was forced down his throat, his insides convulsing as his hole convulsed, swallowing down #4’s slimy release.

Spencer shouted, writhing wildly between the two, as his abused cock jerked between his legs. Red and swollen, it twitched pitifully as he came for hopefully the final time. His orgasm ripping through him, his eyes rolling, as his ecstasy mixed with pain. He came dry, sobbing loudly as his orgasm quickly fell into burning pain licking up his spine.

And like that they were gone, pulling out of him, and stumbling away.

The agent whimpered, mind a haze of distant pleasure, and his body jelly like in exhaustion. He collapsed to his side, bound arms preventing him from rolling onto his back, numb legs splayed out under him.

The final inmate, who’d been content to stay back and watch, stepped forward then. He was a bit older than the other four, silver streaked through his five o’clock shadow, his shaggy black hair tied back in a low tail. He was the shortest of the five as well, but made up with it in sheer muscle mass, and sheer amount of prison ink scrawled up his arms and over his torso.

A giant hand clamped onto his ankle, Spencer whining as he was pulled on to his back. He twitched away weakly as his legs were pulled apart again, groaning in rising panic as they were pushed higher into the air.

“No, please. No more—“ His words slurred together at the end, exhaustion stealing his coherency.

The man only hummed, smiling as he hiked the agents legs over his shoulder, lining his cock up with the others puffy, flooded hole.

Spencer panted harshly, breathes heaving out of him painfully as he whined, shaking his head as the inmate dragged his cock across his hole. The agent mewled loudly as the other forced his penis inside, spearing him open slowly and painstakingly. #5 was far bigger in girth then the other, not the longest but definitely the hardest to take.

Dull pleasure mixed with pain as the last prisoner fucked him leisurely, but Spencer didn’t grow hard again. He took a deep breathe as the head of the others cock dragged against over sensitized insides, relaxing into #5’s ministrations, he rode out the sensations with a tired sort of detachment. Sighing, or groaning softly, when a particularly precise stroke dragged too hard across his prostate.

#5 groaned, the little agent’s passage slick and silky as he fucked him softly. The dazed, fucked out expression painted on the others face the hottest thing he’d seen in the last thirty years of his incarceration.

Sure, it wasn’t the warm folds of a woman’s cunt, but the agent’s cock was cute and the noises he made sent electricity down his spine. It also helped that his hole was, dare he say it, better than any pussy he could remember from before prison.

The man moaned louder fucking into the thin agent under him harder, using him as he pleased, thrusts turning frantic as he chased his first satisfying release in years.

#5 shuddered as his orgasm burned through him, soaking the thoroughly used hole even more.

_________

Spencer moaned softly from his position on the floor, wrists finally free but far too fucked out and out of his mind to do anything. Whimpering quietly, as he absently shifted into a more comfortable position on the concrete floor.

Dried spit and cum dripped from his mouth, lips parted as he panted softly. Copious amounts of _white_ smeared between his legs, and splattered across his front.

The stale scent of sex, and old cleaning chemicals, filled his nose as he slipped into unconsciousness.

~End

**Author's Note:**

> This got way out of hand at the end.
> 
> So I had originally planned on five inmates (as you see in the final edit) but I only wrote out four and so I was like well it fits well if I end here it'll feel natural if I add the fifth inmate back in it'll feel to long so I went back and changed everything but then when I went to add the finishing touched my muse ran away screaming and I ended up adding the fifth inmate back in and then I had to go back and rearrange the entire damn thing again.
> 
> so yeah.
> 
> But it was a lot of fun, and I really hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
